


Dr. Bright's tragedies

by GakupoMurtagh



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Might be a bit sad at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GakupoMurtagh/pseuds/GakupoMurtagh
Summary: Bright is generally a pretty happy-go-lucky guy, someone unfazed by life. He seems almost neglectful of most rules in the book, he takes liberties, to say the least. But, he isn't infallible. And, sometimes that facade cracks, but what if it sometime had snapped?





	Dr. Bright's tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Bright retains the memories of whom he possesses

I tap my fingers on the desk waiting, 963 feels cold in against my chest. He’s rambling again, on and on about 076-2. I can’t say I blame him, but I can’t say I’ll listen to him either.   
“Do you even care?” He nearly roars. He’s loud, very loud. It does suit him, he has the body of a god, perfectly covered in muscle, he does seem to be the only person capable of holding a duel, and winning occasionally, with Able.   
His height is a good meter taller than everyone else. He is very demanding. We have no idea where he came from, yet fate has placed him as my responsibility, for the time being. He’s old, I can give you that, we believe he lived nearby to the area when Able may have been “reawoken” we’re not sure. He appears to be Turkish, or Arabic, sadly, we can’t tell, despite those two having stark differences he’s found his way to look like both. From what we’ve gathered, he hates Able because he poses as a challenger, and he killed, what was it, five of his friends? He happened to be immortal, clearly they weren’t. Also, he honestly couldn’t care less about the countless people he’s killed, they’re not his friends.  
“I don’t,” I respond flatly. I’m getting tired. “But, that doesn’t mean I don’t understand. I probably hate Able more than you.”  
There’s a stiff silence for a second before he picks me up and forcefully stands me in front of him. “How dare you! What is the worst he’s ever done to you?! Do you know my friends he’s killed?! How do you compare?! Who of yours did he ki-”  
“He killed me!” With that shout, he’s silenced. “He killed me! He’s killed my friends and workers! Do you know how much paperwork I’ve done on destroyed sites, recognizing the faces of my now dead coworkers and friends, only to have him be their murderer? We’ve destroyed a base because of him!”  
“Second, do you know what it’s like to attend your own funeral? To watch others mourn for you, even though you’re still there, unable to say a word because the 0-5 doesn’t want you to? Do you know what it’s like to stare at your own grave, with your body inside, yet you’re not with it? My profile is just his murder trophy! A brilliant plaque of his few survivors.”  
“Or, better yet, I still remember, no matter how many bodies I possess, how much drinking I’ve done, the ammestics I’ve taken, I can remember my last fleeting moment of life. He looked me right in the eyes as he sliced me in half, I had no ability to stop him. I remember not dying instantly, I refused to die, but I had no choice. Do you have any idea how much your brain shits itself when it recognizes you should be dead, but aren’t? Now I’m forced to live on, in this parasitic state, as a pawn of the foundation, unable to leave my immortal curse because the minute I do, the 0-5 will have me killed.”  
“To add on, I’m stuck in whatever body they pull for me, my mind is polluted with the demented, twisted, broken thinking and memories of whomever I possess, my own actual consciousness fading, altered and changed with each new body.”   
“And, to meet person after person, fall in love only to have them be torn away. And, no matter who I love, how much I love them, I can’t shake from my mind the idea that living on from that day, and being able to meet them, when I should be dead, is worth all the years of suffering that preceded it.”  
“Yes, he may have done horrible things to you, but they don’t compare. I envy you…” I snap.


End file.
